Happy Birthday to You
by taitofan
Summary: Robert is all alone on his birthday, and only one person can make him feel better...


Happy Birthday to You

by Taitofan

Rated PG-13 for shounen ai

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon or its awesome characters. I just like to play with them.

Author's note: I love this ship to pieces. It's just so… Right. And cute! _happy sigh _Anyways, beware of me making up my own pasts for characters, as well as boyxboy loving for actual boys, not men. I believe they're rather in character… But I'll leave that up to you. I might write in this timeline again… We'll just have to see. _wink_

Japanese lesson: -chan is added for random reasons… In this case, Harley (almost) always adds –chan to the end of his pokémon's names, so far be it from me not to include it.

Dedicated to GaryAshRichie, who wrote this ship in such a tragic manner (that was oh-so-perfect) that I had to write fluff just to cheer myself up. We both put these boys through so much angst that I feel guilty…

Flames do nothing but make me laugh, although I'll listen to any CC you have. Please read, review, and enjoy! Finished 9-26-05

* * *

It was a beautiful, warm summer day and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. Outside, the sun shone down on the earth and all who inhabited it, humans and pokémon alike. The weather was perfect, being comfortable, not excruciatingly unbearable. It was as close to perfect as a day could possibly get… 

Except for one person.

Robert sat in his room, staring out the window sadly. Today was his birthday. His thirteenth to be exact. And what was his happening on his first day as a teenager? Nothing, absolutely nothing. His parents had gone away for a business trip three days ago, and wouldn't be back until the end of the week. They hadn't even bothered to call and wish him a happy birthday. Not that it surprised Robert, but still… It would have been nice.

The servants had all been given the week off when his parents had left. After all, why pay the staff for the upkeep of a house containing only _one_ child? Sometimes Robert hated his life. Nevertheless, one good thing had come of it at least. He'd spent the whole week at his best friend's house, who lived in the mansion next to him. _He_ was better than his parents were any day. But where was he now?

Robert had called his house earlier in the day, only to have his parents tell him that their son was busy and would call Robert back once he had the time. So he was all alone, save for his pokémon. He sighed deeply, his Yajiron snuggling up to his leg, and his Hinbass staring sympathetically from its tank. Robert pet Yajiron and smiled sadly.

"I know you two love me, but sometimes I wonder if anyone else does. My parents care more about their image and their money than me, and… Well, he just confuses me. One minute I think he likes me as more than a friend, and then the next he forgets it's my birthday. Why can't anything ever go right?"

The pokémon wished Robert could understand him. If so, they could tell him what the pokémon from next door had told them. They had some _very_ interesting stories they could tell… Whenever their masters got together, which was almost daily, they'd let their pokémon play together, leaving for plenty of time for gossip. However, they couldn't speak human, so they offered their support with compassionate looks instead.

"I know I should say something to him, but I'm scared of what he'll think… What if he doesn't like guys that way?" Able to speak or not, the pokémon gave him a look that clearly said '_Are you **crazy**?_' "Okay, so that's not a problem… He's made it quite clear that girls disgust him. Still… That doesn't mean he likes _me_. And what about our parents? All right, my parents at least. What if they kick me out of the house? What would I do then?"

Poor Robert had question after question that he just couldn't answer. And it frustrated him to no end. He just wanted a straight answer, was that too much to ask? Was a little love in his life that farfetched? Was he really doomed to unrequited love for the rest of his life?

Ah, the exaggerations of a teenager.

Regardless, he was in love, it was his birthday, and he was all alone. It certainly wasn't the happiest day of his life. He could feel his eyes welling up with tears at the thought of being alone for the remainder of his existence. He wished someone were there. Preferably, the boy of his affection who was too busy even to give him a call on his birthday. Preferably…

"Harley…"

Then, almost as if on cue, he was jolted from his melancholy state by the sound of a slamming door. More specifically, his own front door. He jumped up and raced out of his room, Yajiron floating after him so it could tell Hinbass what had happened later. As he ran down the hall and to the master staircase, one thought flew through his mind…

'_Please be Harley, please be Harley, please be Harley!_'

"Come on you guys, we have to get this upstairs so we can surprise Robert! Put your backs in it!"

"Sabon!"

"Bouzu, kage!"

"That's the spirit! Let's go, my pretty buddies!"

Robert knew those voices. He'd heard them on a daily basis for the past seven years. His prayers had been answered! It was—

"Harley!"

Harley looked up to see Robert staring from over the banister. He was a bit disappointed that his grand surprised had been ruined, but waved enthusiastically nonetheless.

"Robert! It's been so long!" Robert laughed as he took the stairs down three at a time.

"We just saw each other yesterday." Harley nodded as Robert stopped reached the bottom of the stairs and stopped in front of him.

"I know, but it feels like _forever_! I was getting sooooo lonely without you!" This was one of the aforementioned times when Robert wondered exactly what the other boy's feelings for him were… He scratched the back of his head, blushing.

"I… I missed you too Harley… Hey, what are you doing here anyway? I called earlier and your parents said you were busy today." Harley gestured back to where his pokémon were standing, and Robert finally noticed that they were carrying something. Something rather large.

"About that… I told my mom to tell you that if you called. I wanted this to be a surprise… So, surprise! Happy birthday Robert!" Sabonea-chan and Kagebouzu-chan waddled closer, giving Robert a perfect view of a _huge_ cake. It was decked out with purple frosting, blue trim, and green candy pieces. It must have been a third of the size of Harley... And Harley was tall for a twelve-year-old. "Sorry it took so long, but Mana kept coming in and interrupting me. She kept saying how sweet it was that I was baking a cake for my _boyfriend_."

Robert was amazed that his friend could say that without blushing… Especially since Robert knew that his own face was bright red at this point. The head chef of Harley's family was an odd one… Did she know something he didn't?

"Robert? Is something wrong? You're face is really red… Are you hot?" Robert almost said, 'No, but you are,' but managed to stop himself at the last moment.

"I'm fine," he assured, laughing lightly. "But we should take the cake upstairs so we can celebrate! …And so your pokémon don't pass out…" Harley looked behind him and sure enough, the two pokémon looked ready to faint from strain.

"Sabonea-chan! Kagebouzu-chan! I'm so sorry!" He rushed to them and took the cake. "Forgive me?" The pokémon smiled up at him, indicating that all was forgiven. Robert chuckled at the sight of Harley trying to see from around the cake.

"Come on, let's get that upstairs…"

* * *

It took the two of them nearly ten minutes until they maneuvered the cake upstairs, then they had to run back to the kitchen to get forks. Meanwhile, the pokémon chatted about how silly their masters were. When the boys got back to the room, they wondered why their pokémon were rolling around on the ground, or in his tank in Hinbass's case, in laughter… They shared a look and silently decided they were better off not knowing. 

"Anyways, let's eat that cake." Harley nodded, looking nervous about something.

"Um, yeah. I hope it's okay, I've never baked a cake before…" Robert set the cake down on his desk and raised an eyebrow, wondering what had his friend so worried.

"I'm sure it'll be fine. You make the best cookies in the world after all." Harley flushed, smiling to himself.

"Thanks… Oh, and Robert?"

"Yes?" Harley crinkled his nose, and Robert knew he was thinking about something. Before he could question what was going on in his friend's head, Harley leaned over and kissed him lightly on the lips. Robert's blush returned in full, and he stared at his friend in amazement. "What…?"

He never got a chance to finish his question, for at that moment, Harley turned and ran out the door. The blond hesitated for about three seconds before he raced after his friend. Harley was almost to the staircase by the time Robert caught up to him, but he knew he'd never catch the younger, faster boy that way… So he leaped ahead and tackled him to the ground, and flipped him over to they were face to face.

"What do you think you're doing running away from me like that, with no explanation? Didn't you ever stop to think—?" He stopped his berating when he heard a sob. Harley had tears streaming down his face, openly crying. He'd seen Harley fake-cry before when he was trying to get out of trouble, but this was the real deal. Quite frankly, it scared him. "Harley, what's wrong? Why are you crying?"

"I'm so sorry!" he cried, sounding absolutely miserable. "I shouldn't have done that, but I couldn't help it! Please don't hate me!" Robert looked shocked at those words. Hate Harley? He could _never_ hate Harley! He…

"I love you Harley." Harley's crying immediately ceased.

"…What?" Robert smiled at Harley's bewildered expression. His eyes were red and puffy, but he looked absolutely adorable. He put a hand to Harley's cheek and repeated himself.

"I love you Harley. I have since I first knew what love was. I was just too scared to tell you… So please don't be sorry, and don't cry…" He sat up and took Harley into his arms. "Just tell me how you feel about me." Harley sniffled a few times, waiting for his vocal cords to cooperate.

"I- I love you too Robert. I was scared too…" he giggled, sounding more like the Harley that Robert knew and loved. "Guess we were both pretty silly, huh?" Robert laughed, running a hand through Harley's silky violet hair.

"Yes, I suppose we were. But know that we've told the truth, I suppose this makes us boyfriends, right?" Harley nodded enthusiastically, grinning from ear to ear.

"Yeah, that's so cool! I have a boyfriend! I guess that means Mana was right about me baking a cake for my boyfriend… I don't think I'll tell her she was right though. She'll _never_ leave us alone then. She'll probably get out her camera…"

"What about our parents? Should we tell them?" Harley's nose crinkled again, and now that they were boyfriends, Robert felt no shame in kissing it, earning him a pretty blush. "You're very cute I hope you know." Harley cleared his throat, embarrassed at the sign of affection.

"T-thanks… Anyways, my parents, um, already know I like you…" The blond's eyes widened.

"They do? How long have they known?" Harley let out a nervous laugh.

"Oh… Six months or so." Robert shook his head. Why couldn't he have parents like Harley?

"Well, I don't think my parents should find out. I don't think they'd… appreciate knowing I'm in love with a boy…" Harley nodded in understanding. He'd heard the things Robert's parents said about him when they didn't think anyone was around. They hated him; Robert was just being polite.

"You know… If you ever wanted to get away from them, we could always travel around Hoenn. There are these things that just started called pokémon contests, and you get so show off how pretty and cool and talented your pokémon are! We'd be soooo good at that, because our pokémon are just the cutest things in the world!" Robert smiled at his love's optimistic attitude, hugging him.

"Yes," he whispered, "some day we'll travel together and be the best at whatever we do, no matter what happens or who gets in our way. And we'll always have each other. Right?"

"Right!"

They stayed that way for a few minutes, Robert holding Harley close, and Harley enjoying the warmth he felt from his friend and beloved. It seemed like nothing could disrupt the picturesque moment… Until Harley's stomach growled.

"Hehehe, I haven't eaten yet today…" The blond shook his head, stood up, and offered Harley his hand. The younger boy accepted it, and together they walked hand in hand back to the cake that awaited them.

"About that idea you had… Let's do it after your birthday. That will give us a few months to get ready for leaving… And to get our parents warmed up to the idea." Harley's eye shone with excitement.

"That'll be great! Just you, me, and our pretty pokémon!" He giggled, squeezed Robert's hand. "But for right now… I have a few ideas for that cake…"

In the end, it was a very happy birthday indeed.


End file.
